


Breaking Point

by Serpent Serenade (WhateverImGettingCheeseFries)



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Women, Brainwashed Peeta, Everyone loves Prim, Evil Snow, Give Them the Axe, Johanna Kills Him, Johanna Mason is a Badass Bitch, Johanna's Axe - Freeform, Katniss is kind of a bitch, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Johanna, Multi, Off With Your Head, Prim Dies, Snow Dies, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhateverImGettingCheeseFries/pseuds/Serpent%20Serenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johanna Mason only has one weakness. <br/>Danielle Hanson. And she was stolen from Johanna by President Snow. But Johanna will do anything to get her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

If Johanna Mason kept a diary of her life, one of her most pertinent entries would be on the day she was in District 9 on her Victory Tour.  
"Thank you for your kindness and generosity. The tributes of your proud and noble district fought bravely, but the Hunger Games claims many lives. It-" she paused.   
 _"Johanna!" Danielle was smiling, running to her."I knew you'd win-you were always so clever. "_  
"I've missed you so much, Danielle. "  It was like heaven, kissing her. Suddenly, Maven was urging her on.  
"It was truly a shame to lose such fine young adults, but they did not die in vain. They died for Panem."  
  
For Johanna Mason, hell began in District 7. With her. With the woman she loved.   
Johanna Mason had not been reaped for the 71st Hunger Games.   
She volunteered.   
She volunteered for Danielle.   
Of course,it was different then. They were only 16.  Danielle didn't know how Johanna felt about her then.   
She only knew that her feelings for the woodswoman would either end painfully or beautifully.   
She knew that her parents would be disgusted.   
For Danielle, it began when she was reaped.   
"Danielle Hanson." Maven,the District 7 escort called.   
A deafening silence fell over the crowd as Danielle walked over to the peace keepers.  
"I volunteer as tribute!" Johanna yelled across the square. Danielle turned.She was terrified.   
"Johanna, why did you do that?"She asked.   
"It doesn't matter now." Johanna muttered. Danielle was devastated.   
  
When Johanna won the 71st Hunger Games,Danielle met her with open arms.   
Johanna wasted no time bringing her into her house in Victors Village.   
And, rather quickly, her bed. Danielle's parents disowned her soon after finding out that their daughter was Johanna's lover.   
Danielle didn't care. Johanna didn't care.   
  
It was on that same victory tour that Johanna was delivered the news of her family's massacre. Maven had pulled her aside before her speech, stonefaced.  
"Johanna, I don't want to be the one that has to tell you this, but your family, they've been murdered. "  
"No! No, it's not true!" Johanna yelled.  
The speech was cold. She truly felt nothing, fearing the worst.   
That Danielle, too, was dead.  
  
 Johanna stared at the carnage of her life. Her mother. Dead. Her father. Dead. Brothers,sisters,niece's, nephews. All dead.  
And her lover was nowhere to be seen.   
Through the dust,Johanna saw a few peace keepers bringing an Avox through Victors Village. She was confused when the girl stopped in front of her.   
As she raised her head, Johanna felt her heart shatter.  
"No! Danielle! What did they do to you?  
Danielle kissed her softly.   
Johanna was going to make President Snow pay for what he'd done to her. 


	2. One

For Johanna, it began in District 7. It would end in the Capitol.   
Where she was, after being picked up from the Arena.   
It had been hell in the Arena.   
  
The original announcement infuriated her.Johanna watched the screen,anger boiling inside of her.  
"On the seventy fifth anniversary,as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol . The male and female tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors."  
Johanna's glass dropped.   
"You bastard!"She yelled, knowing full well he couldn't hear her. She was on her own this time.   
Danielle wouldn't come running in her arms when she came back.   
Her mother wouldn't smile as she returned.   
This was going to be completely different.  She knew it would be.  
  
  
The Jabberjays had nearly driven Johanna crazy.   
  
  
"Johanna!"  
"Help me, Johanna!"  
"Johanna, they're hurting me!"  
"Johanna!"  
She couldn't get Danielle's voice out of her head as it was.   
"Danielle!"  
"It's not real,Johanna! They're Jabberjays!"Peeta urged.   
"Exactly, Peeta! They had to have heard the sound somewhere!"Johanna yelled.  
"Johanna!"  
"Ahhh!"Johanna screeched, covering her ears.   
Happy thoughts Johanna. Think about something else.   
Sex. That's it.   
  
After taking out Katniss' tracker,Johanna had gone after the remaining Career Pack. She stuck her axe in the back of Brutus' head. That's when it happened. It was like the sky exploded. Katniss had done it. Johanna didn't intend to die in the Arena,but the dome was falling. It seemed like the end.And then the Capitol pulled her out. And she was here in the Capitol.   
Danielle had stolen away from her duties to see if it was true.   
Johanna Mason,the strongest woman she'd ever known, stood in the cell before her.   
"Danielle...Are you alright?" It been at least two years since President Snow had stolen her from Johanna. She was thinner,taller and the vibrant red hair had faded slightly, almost looking...normal.   
"I'm alive. "Danielle chuckled. Johanna looked at her " They cut out your tongue when you became an Avox"Johanna whispered.  
"President Snow is twisted, Johanna. He let me keep it, if I  did what you refused to."she started to cry.   
"Why, Danielle?"  
"He was going to kill you. I was scared for you."Johanna exhaled.   
"You're so thin...Have they fed you at all?"She whispered,looking over her slightly. Danielle looked down. "I didn't think so. "  Johanna looked at her.   
"I love you so much. They can touch you, they can break you. But you will always be mine."Danielle nodded. 


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

Danielle went to see Johanna every three or four days. Never enough to draw attention,but enough.  
She hadn't seen this woman in 2 years, it was like a dream to be able to speak with her again.  
Danielle was careful about her visits to Johanna.  She never wanted President Snow to find out that she was visiting her lover. He'd hurt them.   
Danielle eventually found out the combination to Johanna's cell. It was a nice little operation.  
But it would never last.   
Danielle entered the combination and Johanna raced over to her. She pressed her lips to hers and cupped her face. They could hear Peeta mumbling something in his sleep in the adjoining cell. Johanna carried Danielle to the bed,before she began to peel the Avox uniform.   
Danielle considered stopping her; They hadn't made love in almost two years. Would it be the same? Would it feel the same?  
The bruises on her waist would  infuriate Johanna.   
She'd lost count of the men President Snow had demanded her to be with, some particularly rough men. Maven, nasty men.  
Johanna's eyes scanned the hamartias on her lovers body.  
"We match."Danielle smiled softly.   
"Who did this to you?" Johanna demanded,touching the fading bruises across her stomach and hips.  
"Well, these ones are from Maven." Danielle said.   
"The District 7 escort?" Johanna was confused. Danielle nodded. "My kill list grows longer and longer still. I trusted him."  
Danielle swallowed. Johanna pulled her white dress dress down and crawled on top of Danielle.  They were naked. Completely naked.  
Johanna kissed down her lovers body,paying close attention to the bruises and kissing her neck,before travelling down to her navel.  
Johanna spread Danielle's legs. She pressed her fingers against Danielle's clit.   
"Oh"Danielle moaned. Johanna rubbed her fingers against her,loving the sweet little gasps that the actions released from her. She rubbed her thumb over it a few times,before inserting her fingers.  
"Johanna!" Danielle whined. The former grinned,moving her fingers forward and backward wildly,grinning at the moans escaping from Danielle. Johanna buried her face in Danielle's vulva. She licked slowly, Danielle moaned loudly as Johanna made love to her. It was loud and Danielle was sure that Peeta told them to shut up once.   
Suddenly, someone cleared their throat.   
"Having fun?"


	4. 3

Danielle covered herself,but Johanna stood up, all her glory. Something just snapped when she saw President Snow.  
"Get out! I mean it! If you touch her, I won't hesitate to stick my axe in your face!"Johanna yelled.   
"Oh,please don't stop on my account. I'm sure this is nothing for your Ms.Hanson. She's been quite good on your behalf. "Snow said. Johanna growled.   
"You are a festering pus that should have been dealt with a long time ago. You spread like pox,sucking the life out of every living thing. You deserve to die. "  
"And yet,Ms. Mason,you find yourself at my mercy. Peace Keepers. Take Danielle. "  
"No!"Johanna screamed, fighting as they held her back.   
"Make her a true Avox. Send her to Savon. "Danielle was trying not to cry as they carried her to a dark room. They left her in there,alone for moments before the door opened.  
Suddenly,a blue haired woman entered the room.   
"Stand up. "She whispered hoarsely. Danielle moved. She stared at her. "Put this on. "She said, throwing her a grey dress.  
"What is this?"Danielle asked.   
"The Rebellion can't risk losing Johanna. Which means that she can't lose you. She's not the Mockingjay,but she is the one link to the boy. Now,put that on and tell no one about this." Danielle obeyed, putting on the dress and a smock. She watched the woman put on the Avox uniform.   
"I don't understand. "Danielle said.   
"According to the Capitol,one person came in here a Capitol citizen,one came in a rebel. One will come out a Capitol citizen,another will come out an Avox. "She explained.   
"Who are you?" Danielle asked.  
"Savon." She said,before sliding the scissors under her tongue. Danielle couldn't watch. The sound of the blood squelching out of her mouth made Danielle feel sick.  
  
Johanna saw Danielle a few hours later,smiling.   
"So she just cut her own tongue out?" Johanna asked.   
"Yes. "Danielle nodded.  
"Whoa."She mumbled.  
"Johanna?"  
"Yes,my love. "She replied.   
"Who are the rebellion?"


	5. 4

Johanna stiffened at the question.  
"They're no one that you need to worry  about, baby."She said, pressing her hand on the glass-like barrier. It was slightly electrified, so if she tried to break it, it would shock her. She smiled,almost like she was attempting to let the subject drop.  
"Tell me, Johanna." Danielle plead.

"They're no one,Danielle." She repeated.

"They said something about you,Johanna."Danielle deadpanned.   
"Dammit,Savon. Fine.They're a group of rebels who want to take down the Capitol...Take down Snow. They're behind the raids in District 2. They have spies everywhere. I asked them to protect you. " She said. Danielle nodded.   
"And now?"She asked.   
"They'll come for us-Katniss will rescue us." Johanna explained.  
"The Mockingjay?" Johanna chuckled.   
"Yeah. Nice hair. "She said.   
"Thanks."  
"Does the carpet match the drapes?" Johanna laughed.   
"Fuck you."Danielle laughed.   
"Mmm,please baby?" Johanna teased.   
"Sorry. They changed the combination on your cell. "Danielle said,waving as she left.   
"Your ass looks good in grey." Johanna called. 

 

Danielle strolled through the Capitol quietly,wondering how many of these people were rebels.   
"Savon."She turned, to see Maven rushing towards her.   
"Maven."She mumbled. God,she wanted to hit something.  
"Is it true that they made that girl from seven an Avox?" He asked.   
"Yes." Danielle nodded.  
"Did you have some work done,it looks nice." Maven switched the subject. Danielle nodded."Mother's expecting you for dinner."  
"I can't,I have tons of work to do. All the raids in 2 have made a giant mess in my department." Danielle lied.  
"Too bad. " _Wait a minute,was Savon Maven's sister?_  
"I just remembered,I have to run,I'll see you around!" Danielle said,running off. 


	6. 5

It was a few days later when Savon shoved her into a closet,handed her a note and left.  
Danielle tried to make sense of what Savon had wrote.  _If a tree falls in the forest who hears it? No one,except the jack who cut it._  
When she showed the message to Johanna,her love smiled and laughed.  
"It's a message from the rebellion. They're coming for us,baby. "She whispered. Danielle smiled,before pressing a kiss to the glass.  
"You mean,we're being"  
"Rescued,yes.Get ready."   
  
Savon knocked on her door later that night. After carefully making their way to the dark room,the light was switched on and Danielle saw some people she didn't know.  
"I'm Katniss. You must be Danielle. Johanna told me literally nothing about you. "She smiled. "And you're going to need this. "Katniss said, handing her an axe.   
"Thanks. "Danielle said.   
Once near the cells,Danielle pulled the wig off, her reddish brown hair falling to her shoulders. That felt good.She walked over to Johanna's cell and smashed the controls with the axe,the glass disappearing as if it had never been there.  
"Wake up, baby. We're busting out. "She laughed. Johanna approached her, before taking the axe.   
"You mind if I take it from here?"She asked.   
"Be my guest. "Danielle said,before Johanna slammed the axe into a Peace Keepers helmet.   
"Nice Shot."Danielle smiled.  
"Thanks."  
What about the boy?" Danielle asked.   
"There's no time, come on. "Johanna grabbed her hand and dragged her to the exit pad,where the hovercraft was waiting.   
"Where's Peeta?"Katniss yelled.   
"I tried,but there was no time!"Danielle explained.   
"Well,maybe I don't have time for you. "Katniss said venomously. A loud clank echoed through the dock.  
"Listen, brainless. I don't care if you are the symbol of the fucking Mockingjay. If you talk to Danielle like that again,I'm going to put the  symbol of my axe on your forehead. "Johanna snarled. Danielle swallowed.  
"Katniss,we have to go!" Cressida shouted. Johanna pushed Danielle into the craft,before following her. Katniss was the last to board before they took off.


	7. 6

District 13 was different from what they'd always been told.  
It was no barren wasteland;but a  working machine.  Danielle had never seen anything like it. It was like a huge factory,like a huge tool. It was just weird.  
  
It was strange.  Danielle stared around,Johanna holding her by the waist. She kissed her head softly, before whispering   
"It's not much, but it will do for now."   
Danielle blushed.  Johanna followed Katniss and haymitch into a large meeting room,with a grey haired woman and several other people sitting around a table. It was sort of dark,but Danielle could still see the woman's cold eyes.  
  
"My name is Alma Coin. When Johanna told us about you, we expected a sister. Not a lover..."  
"Is there anything wrong with that?" Johanna growled. There was silence for a minute and Johanna squeezed Danielle's hand.  
"No,no. It's just...You're not what I expected." Coin replied. Danielle nodded. She'd heard that alot in her life,so it was nothing new.  
"Well, we'll set you up in a room and get you settled in as soon as possible."  
"She sleeps in my room." Johanna said.  
"Johanna"  
"I've been separated from my girlfriend for two years. I don't want her out of my sight unless she's with someone I trust. "She instructed. Danielle agreed.   
She didn't want to be away from Johanna. Coin seemed to think it over for a minute,before sighing and saying  
"Show them to Johanna's room." She was defeated, it seemed. Danielle followed Haymitch and Johanna,grinning at the tightness of the room.  
"It's small,but big enough so we can,uh" Johanna began,pulling at the hem of Danielle's shirt.  
"Of course." Danielle smiled,pressing her lips to Johanna's.

 


	8. 7

Danielle barely slept that night. She was sort of scared that if she fell asleep, she would wake up and this would all have been a dream. A beautiful,but terrible nightmare.   
In a bittersweet sort of way, she was reminded of the time before Johanna's games.   
The nights Danielle would spend hoping, praying that Johanna loved her.  How she would gaze at her,wondering,hoping,longing. She could only imagine what it must have been like for Johanna.  
Danielle would lay in bed,pretending that Johanna was with her. Wrapped up in her blankets,she could almost hear Johanna whispering sweet nothings in her ear.  
It was weird, but it helped her sleep.   
But now,it was wonderful and awful at the same time.  
But,she feared that she would be taken from her again.   
  
Johanna would never let that happen again. It had nearly destroyed her the first time. She would cut down anybody who tried to take Danielle from her.   
Even President Snow himself. She wasn't laying down this time. She had lost too much to lose Danielle. She wouldn't lose her her again.  
  
The next morning,Danielle found herself cradled in Johanna's arms.   
It was so overwhelming. She couldn't stop the tears rushing down her face. The last time they'd been like this had been two years ago. She was just so overcome with emotion that she couldn't stop herself. She sobbed, covering her face in an attempt to muffle the sound. She didn't want to wake up Johanna.   
Of course,it didn't work. The latter shot up instantly, cupping Danielle's face lovingly.  
"Hey,hey. It's ok,it's ok!"Johanna said, wiping the tears dribbling from Danielle's eyes. She rested her forehead on Danielle's. "I'm right here. You're not going anywhere. " Danielle inhaled and exhaled softly as Johanna smoothed her hair. She felt like a baby.

 


	9. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

  
  
Danielle laid back the bed,trying to think about something other than where Johanna was. She had gone on a run with the rebellion and wouldn't be back until later. She tried to distract herself from the incessant longing she felt. It was like waiting for grass to grow.  
  
Johanna didn't like being away from her, but Katniss swore to her that Gale wouldn't let anything happen to her.  She didn't like leaving Danielle with the sasquatch,but if it kept her safe,she was grateful that he was that large and standing guard outside the door.  
After returning from the raid,Johanna stared at Danielle on the bed. It was inviting.She crawled on the bed slowly,prowling like a lion stalking it's prey,causing Danielle to  shoot up with a start.   
"Just me, baby. I'm back. "Johanna said,kissing her shoulder.Danielle blushed.   
"Sorry,I thought you were Gale. "She said.   
"Has he been in here?"Johanna asked, her eyes narrowing. She would kill him if he had. Danielle shook her head.   
"No. I didn't know you were back and I thought he was the only one here. "She explained. Johanna smiled.   
"I'm here now. Let's get these pants off you. I want you. "She said,trailing her hand down to Danielle's thigh. Danielle moaned quietly. Johanna grinned, before hooking her fingers in the hem of Danielle's pants. She carefully pulled them down, smiling at what she found. Danielle had been forced into many things, things Johanna couldn't stop. But Danielle was healing. The emotional scars would forever haunt her,yes, but the bruising and scarring had faded.   
It was as Johanna remembered it. She gently pulled Danielle's panties down,wondering what to expect. It had been two years since she had given her pleasure.Would it hurt Danielle? _Never know until you find out_ Johanna thought, before gently pushing a finger inside of her hesitantly,expecting a squeal or for Danielle to beg her to stop.  
The almost unexpected moan was very much welcomed.   
It was like Danielle's body knew it was Johanna,her lover,her only one. Like they fit together in perfect synchronised harmony. She was patient, hoping that she didn't hear a pained shriek. She didn't want to hurt her.   
Instead of pain, however,Danielle felt only pleasure. She hadn't been touched like this,hadn't been really taken care of in a long time. Johanna continued pumping her fingers in and out of her,her breath absent mindedly shallowing.  Danielle moaned louder,before orgasming  all over her fingers.  
"I love you. " Johanna mumbled,kissing her stomach.


	10. 9

Johanna was up rather early the next morning. She had been having a nightmare. She wouldn't tell Danielle. She didn't want her to worry.   
Johanna had been dreaming about her games.   
They were different each time, but they always scared her. Johanna's worst nightmares were about letting Danielle go to the games.  
The last ones had been heartwrenching.   
This one had been about the Quarter Quell.  Johanna remembered everything almost vividly.

As Danielle began to stir,Johanna moved some hair out of her face.   
"Good morning, beautiful." Danielle smiled.  
"Good morning. What is with these beds,I feel like I slept on a rock." Danielle muttered.Johanna chuckled.  
"You'll get used to it,I promise."She said,kissing Danielle's temple.


	11. 10

Danielle was always bored when Johanna was on a raid. She had no one to talk to. Gale was sort of weird around her,and she didn't know why. It was odd. She sat on the bed quietly,staring at the book in her hand.  
History of Panem. It was bullshit,but it was something to read for now. She flipped the page quietly.   
 _The rebellion took strikes in Districts 2 and 4,delivering body blows to the Capitol. In retaliation, the Capitol hit their headquarters,District 13.On the one hundredth day of the rebellion,The Capitol commanded an attack on the stronghold of the rebellion. District 13 was bombed to ceaselessly,mercilessly, nearly endlessly, to make sure that no one survived  to continue the fight against the Capitol._  
The Rebellion surrendered exactly three days later. Any remaining rebels were put to death,as a reminder to the Districts that defiance of the Capitol is fatal and children of all districts were commanded into an annual bloodbath,as a reminder of the price of their freedom. Thus,the Hunger Games were born.  
  
Danielle  laughed softly.  She was sitting in District 13 right now,how had they been bombed?   
She didn't know. Suddenly,the door opened and Haymitch was staring back at her.   
"Coin wants to see you."Danielle nodded,standing up.  
  
Danielle stared at the leader of the rebellion.   
"Where's Johanna?"  
"She's here. You'll find her in your quarters. " Coin explained.   
"Alright. "Danielle swallowed. She was here for a reason.  
"You're a lumberjack from District 7. "Coin began. Danielle nodded.  
"Yes."Danielle replied.   
"You can swing an axe,but I'm told you're well equipped with knives as well?"  
"I have some skill in throwing them." Danielle said.  
"I bet you're brilliant. Those that know don't say. Those that say don't know." Haymitch interjected. Danielle simply nodded.  
"What separates the lumberjacks from District seven from everyone else? Coin asked curiously.  
"We're hearty workers. I work my hardest until my goal is achieved. I fear neither death nor pain. " Danielle explained.  
"What do you fear?" Heavensbee asked.  
Danielle looked down, then to the door.   
"Losing her. "She whispered.   
"Johanna will have a fit when she finds out we initiated you."  
"You think?" Danielle scoffed. 


	12. 11

Danielle didn't tell Johanna about Coin asking her to join the rebellion.  She thought Johanna might do something crazy. So she said nothing.  Danielle was quite happy, actually. She was free, she was with the one she loved and she was well fed.  
It was like heaven.   
Of course,heaven has a price.   
It's quite hefty too.  
When Coin asked her to lead a raid in District 6,Danielle was hesitant.   
"You can be replaced,you know."Coin said.  
"Excuse me?" Danielle snapped.  
"You're disposable. We can find someone else for Johanna to have sex with." Danielle tried to hold her anger in.  
"Why should I agree?"  
"Why shouldn't you? Coin countered.   
Danielle eventually agreed.

Johanna was absolutely furious when Haymitch told her that Danielle was in District 6.   
"She's where?" Johanna yelled incredulously.   
"In District 6." Haymitch replied.   
"What is she doing in 6,Haymitch?"Johanna seethed.   
"Coin asked her to lead a raid. I don't know the details. "Haymitch explained.   
Johanna was going to kill someone.   
  
Danielle was quite shocked.   
District 6 was completely obliterated by the Capitol. If this had happened here, what was happening in 7?   
Her parents...  
Her sisters...  
Buildings burned,craters in the ground,corpses strewn around her. It was terrible. Her eyes fought back shocked tears, this was too much.  
It was too close to home. Danielle nearly ran back to the hovercraft.  
"First time is always the hardest.  I didn't expect you to last."Cressida said, looking back at her. Danielle swallowed.  
"Do we know what's happening in Seven?" She asked weakly.  
"Not yet.I'm sorry,Danielle." Cressida replied,looking down.  
Gale and Katniss returned with the team shortly after.   
"There's nothing left here. We got some morphling,enough to sustain us, but there was nothing else we could salvage." Katniss said.   
"Any survivors?" Cressida asked. Gale shook his head.   
  
Johanna stormed into the council,fury painted on her face.   
"What goddamn right do you have to send her into six?"She screamed, clearing the table.   
"She's been with us for three months. It's time she pulled her weight around here." Coin explained.   
"So you send her into Capitol fire? I put everything at risk to get her away from them, I got _your fucking Mockingjay_ out the arena alive,you swore you'd protect her!"Johanna bellowed. The vein in her temple was threatening to explode.  
"This isn't just about you and you skipping off into the sunset with her,this is war!" Alma raised her voice.   
"A war you promised to keep her out of! I won't lose her again!"Johanna yelled.   
"Anyone who won't fight for us doesn't belong here ." Coin replied.   
"Maybe I don't belong here then!" Johanna yelled.  
"Johanna,you're talking nonsense,they'll kill you."  
"And you don't think they won't do the same to Danielle?" Coin exhaled.  
"She agreed,you can't change her decision."  
  
  
Danielle was relieved to be back in 13. She was safe here. As she got closer to her room, she heard yelling.   
Johanna was angry.Danielle swallowed, before opening the door.   
"Don't you ever do that to me again!"Johanna yelled.   
Danielle was taken aback.  She blinked a few times before replying.   
"Do what?"She asked.  
"Disappear like that! When Haymitch told me that you were in six, I was terrified. I can't lose you again,Danielle. " Johanna said,cupping her face.   
Danielle nodded.   
"I was careful."She said.   
"I know. I was just worried."  
"I know." Danielle numbled.  
" So,what happened to six?"Johanna asked.   
"Six isn't a district anymore. It's completely level. Seven will probably be next."


	13. 12

Danielle knew that Johanna would be angry,she'd be absolutely furious that she left again.  
But Coin had asked her to go in to District 7 to see if the Capitol had been successful in taking it.  
She had to be on this one. She needed to know. Her family...She had to.  
  
 _She had done it again_ ,Johanna thought bitterly,pacing around their room. Danielle was gone again.   
Was this how she felt when Johanna was on a raid?  Did she worry constantly? Was she constantly afraid that Johanna wouldn't come back,that Katniss would walk through the door at any second and deliver the heartbreaking news that Johanna had been caught in an explosion or brought down in Capitol fire?   
Or was it just Johanna?   
She honestly didn't know. It was a horrible feeling and Johanna didn't like it at all.  
  
Danielle stared around District 7 for a long time,her heart felt like it was shattering in her chest.  
It was a liberated District. The Capitol had retreated once the rebels came to the aid of the District residents.  
But there would be no bonfires. No cheering. No feast.   
The dead were beyond count. She nearly lost her mind at the sight of her parents and her sister, Marie,face down in the dirt.   
She was only 9.  
"No!"  
She knelt down for a minute, tears spilling from her eyes. She had been disowned, disgraced by her parents.   
But she had always loved them.  She was sure that this, this eternal pitfall of pain, was true lamention.  
She wasn't crying; People cry when their pet dies or they get hurt.  
No,she wasn't crying.  
She was _weeping_.  
She had never understood the word until this very moment.  
Her sobs caught in her throat when she felt a presence beside her.   
"I'm sorry,Danielle. I tried to protect them. "Danielle recognised her eldest sister, Perdita.  
"It's not your fault, Perdy. They were too strong." Danielle said,resting her head on her shoulder.  
"Where's Johanna?"Perdy asked.   
"She's in District Thirteen." Danielle explained.  
"You guys are rebels now? It's not surprising."Perdy chuckled.  
  
Johanna was breathing harshly, her eyes patiently watching the door. She was terrified that Danielle would not return.   
She felt her heart stop when the door opened and it wasn't Danielle,but instead her sister Perdita.   
No.  
No.  
Please,no.  
"Where's Danielle?"Johanna begged.  
"Relax,Johanna. She's talking to Coin."Perdita replied.   
"What are you doing here?"She asked,relied.  
"There's nothing left for me in Seven anymore."Perdy replied.   
Danielle entered the door and Johanna threw her arms around her.   
"I told you not to do that to me." Johanna said,kissing her tear strewn cheeks.  
"I had to see, Johanna. Seven...We managed to free them... But my parents...They're dead. They even killed little Marie."Danielle sniffled. Johanna cupped her face.   
"I'm so sorry,honey."She said, kissing her softly. 


	14. 13

Johanna's nightmare was particularly awful that night.   
It felt so real. Like she was reliving everything all over again,but so much worse.  
Johanna had woken up panting and screaming, Danielle holding her tightly,trying desperately to calm her lover down.   
************************  
The hovercraft stopped over the cornucopia. Johanna stared at it nervously,she just had a bad feeling about it. She ran over, Blight at her back. As they dropped what looked like a body, a voice suddenly echoed through the arena.   
" All tributes are to return to the cornucopia. "Johanna froze when she saw Danielle.  
"No,Danielle!" In the blink of an eye the other victors had arrived.   
"The first person to kill the young woman standing before you be immediately named victor." Johanna panicked.   
"No!"She screamed,swinging her axe.  She tried to get to Danielle quickly,but something was stopping her.  
Her eyes flickered to Gloss as he picked Danielle up off the ground roughly and stabbed his knife in to her stomach.   
"Danielle!"  
**********************  
Johanna woke up screaming. Danielle cupped her face,whispering comforting words to her.   
"I'm here, I'm safe. It's ok. Johanna, breathe. I'm right here, nothing's happening."Danielle instructed. She brushed the hair out of Johanna's face,resting her forehead on Johanna's.  
It had been quite soothing. Johanna wrapped her arms around Danielle and exhaled. 


	15. 14

Danielle had woken up the next morning,not by Johanna or by her own body.   
By Gale. He seemed rushed, like something was bothering him. Johanna dressed quickly,waiting for Danielle.   
"What do you is happening?" Johanna asked. Danielle shrugged.  
As they made their way to the meeting room, they could hear screaming-howling, almost. Someone was angry. Very,very angry. Danielle was rather shocked to see Katniss falling apart. A young blonde girl and a middle aged woman were in the room.   
"You can't send Prim-she's not even 14!" Katniss said. Coin wasn't even phased.   
"She's a healer. She can help in her own way, Katniss. "  
"She is too young." Katniss pressed. Coin raised an eyebrow.   
"Aren't you the hero?"  
"I won't let you." Katniss yelled.  
"Johanna was reluctant to allow Danielle to help. But clearly it's inevitable."  
  
Danielle wasn't sure why they had to witness that, but she supposed that Coin wanted them there if Katniss snapped. She was currently laying on the bed,her head on Johanna's shoulder. The latter was gently stroking her face.   
"Johanna?"She began.   
"Yes,baby?"Johanna replied.   
"What do think we'll do after this?"She asked.   
"Hmm?"Johanna raised an eyebrow.   
"What do you think we'll do after the rebellion?" Danielle reiterated.   
"I don't know,honey. I'd love to just build you a cabin in the woods and have it just be the two of us. "She said.   
"Do you think you could handle that?"Danielle looked up at her.   
"Handle what?"Johanna asked.   
"The quiet."She said.   
"I don't know. "Johanna mumbled quietly.  
"I mean,you have nightmares a lot and I have them too, but not about the same things. You don't seem to like anyone-except me. "Danielle explained.   
"Well,we're not exactly Romeo and Juliet.I'm broken-you're broken. Let's be fucking broken together. And, hell,along the way we might just fix eachother." Johanna smiled. Danielle chuckled.  
"Aren't you a poet."


End file.
